1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sensing system to sense conditions in a compartment and to generate a response. More particularly, this invention pertains to a system that senses conditions within a vehicle compartment, such as the presence of a human or other animal, and also senses other vehicle conditions. The system responds to the sensed conditions in a predetermined manner. The response includes, for example, actuating an indicator and/or controlling a latching mechanism.
2. Background Art
Vehicle sensing systems typically utilize sensors to detect occupants in the passenger compartment of a vehicle. These systems utilize the sensed information for airbag deployment and/or intrusion alert. Conventional sensing-alert systems do not address the problem of preventing humans and/or pets from being trapped in a vehicle such as, for example, a vehicle cargo compartment (trunk). Automobiles are particularly dangerous as there are multiple means of entry into the trunk for example, fold-down rear seats, remote keyless entry modules, and push-buttons or pull levers under the dashboard or beside the seat or otherwise located in the vehicle compartment that when actuated release the trunk. Typically there is no means of exit from the trunk once inside. In particular, automobile trunks present a potential safety hazard to humans and pets because the latching mechanism may close while they are in the trunk. This is particularly true for young children who may accidently become trapped in the trunk of a car and suffer serious physical injury and/or emotional distress because they are unable to escape and there is no means for notifying someone that they are trapped. There is a need for a system that can sense when a person is in the vehicle passenger compartment or trunk compartment and generate a response to facilitate their release.
This invention relates to a system for detecting humans and animals that may be trapped in a compartment, such as the trunk of a vehicle. Accordingly, one embodiment is directed to an apparatus for controlling the status of a compartment of a vehicle. This apparatus includes a first sensor, which is disposed in the compartment and generates an alert signal responsive to sensed conditions in the compartment. A controller is coupled to the sensor and receives the alert signal. In response to the received alert signal, the controller generates a control signal in accordance with the received alert signal. A mechanism is coupled to the controller and disposed in the compartment. The mechanism receives the control signal from the controller and enters an open position when actuated by the control signal.
Another embodiment is directed to an apparatus for controlling a light source in a compartment. This apparatus includes a latching mechanism that is mounted on the compartment. The latching mechanism generates a mechanism signal indicative of latching mechanism position. A sensor, typically a pyroelectric sensor, is mounted on a surface of the compartment and senses thermal changes by sensing changes in radiant flux. When the sensor senses a change in the flux and a change in heat, the sensor generates an alert signal. The light source is mounted on a surface of the compartment for emitting light energy when actuated. A controller is coupled to the latching mechanism, the sensor and the light source, for receiving the alert signal from the sensor and the mechanism signal from the latching mechanism. The controller generates a control signal as a function of the alert signal and the mechanism signal. The control signal actuates the light source when the alert signal is received and the mechanism signal indicates the compartment is closed.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a method for controlling the status of a compartment latch of a vehicle. This method includes the steps of sensing conditions in the compartment at predetermined time intervals. An alert signal indicative of the sensed conditions is generated. Then a motion signal indicative of vehicle motion is generated. The alert signal and the motion signal are transmitted to a controller and a control signal is generated in accordance with the alert signal and the motion signal. The compartment latch is actuated in response to the control signal.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a vehicle cargo compartment control system for controlling an actuatable latch disposed on a cargo compartment of a vehicle. The vehicle is capable of generating a motion signal indicative of a state of vehicle motion. A sensor is disposed in the cargo compartment, and senses the presence of a being in the cargo compartment. The sensor generates a sensor signal when a being is sensed. A controller, which is coupled to the sensor and the actuatable latch of the cargo compartment, receives the sensor signal and the motion signal. The controller determines whether the sensor signal exceeds a predetermined threshold. The controller actuates the latch of the cargo compartment when the sensor signal exceeds the predetermined threshold and the motion signal indicates the vehicle is in a stationary state.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a latch release system for actuating a trunk latch of a vehicle. The vehicle is capable of generating a vehicle motion signal indicative of vehicle motion. The vehicle has a passenger compartment and a trunk compartment. The latch release system comprises a sensor, mounted in the interior of the trunk compartment, that senses thermal energy in the trunk compartment and generates an output signal indicating a sensed quantity of thermal energy in the trunk compartment. An indicator, mounted in the passenger compartment of the vehicle, is capable of illumination. A controller, mounted on the vehicle and coupled to the sensor and the indicator, receives the output signal from the sensor and compares the magnitude and quantity of the output signals received from the sensor to a predetermined magnitude and a predetermined time period to establish an alarm condition. The controller also receives the vehicle motion signal from the vehicle indicative of vehicle motion. The controller actuates the trunk latch when an alarm condition has been established and the vehicle motion signal indicates the vehicle is in a stationary state. The controller illuminates the indicator when an alarm condition has been established and the vehicle motion signal indicates the vehicle is in a non-stationary state.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a latch release system for selectively conditioning the opening of a normally closed trunk compartment lid of a movable vehicle. The vehicle is capable of generating a vehicle motion signal indicative of vehicle motion and has an indicator mounted on a passenger compartment of the vehicle. The trunk compartment lid has latched and unlatched states and is latched into its latched state by a selectively releasable latching mechanism disposed on the trunk compartment lid. The system comprises a sensing circuit mounted on the vehicle for sensing the presence of an occupant within the trunk compartment. The sensing circuit produces an output signal in response to sensing an occupant. A control circuit is coupled to the sensing circuit, the indicator, and the latching mechanism. The control circuit receives the output signal from the sensing circuit and receives the vehicle motion signal, and responsive to the output signal illuminates the indicator when the vehicle motion signal indicates the vehicle is moving. The control circuit conditions the latching mechanism to unlock the trunk compartment when the vehicle motion signal indicates that the vehicle is stationary.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a sensor system for sensing an occupant in a vehicle compartment comprising a primary sensor, mounted in the compartment, for sensing the presence of a living being such as a human in the compartment. The primary sensor is adapted to generate an output signal upon receiving adequate input. A controller is coupled to the primary sensor, for receiving the output signal from the primary sensor and generating a control signal based on the output signal. The control signal is transmitted to one or more destinations.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a system for sensing an occupant in a vehicle compartment comprising a primary sensor. The primary sensor is mounted in the compartment and senses the presence of a living being such as a human in the compartment. The primary sensor is adapted to generate a primary output signal upon receiving adequate input. One or more secondary sensors are coupled to the primary sensor and activate upon receiving the primary output signal from the primary sensor. The secondary sensors generate a secondary output signal. A controller, coupled to the secondary sensor, receives the secondary output signal from the secondary sensor and generates a control signal based on the secondary output signal. The control signal is transmitted to one or more destinations. These destinations are, for example, an indicator light, a trunk latch mechanism, horn, headlights, interior lights, a pager and a remote keyless entry module.
Further advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon an examination of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.